


Running Through My Dreams

by wank



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, College, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wank/pseuds/wank
Summary: A nonmagical au where Baz is an avid runner, and runs past a certain coffee shop every day to get a glimpse of the cute barista.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Running Through My Dreams

Baz runs the same route every day, a 3 mile loop back to his off campus apartment. Baz runs this route simply for his love of running, it has nothing to do with the handsome barista he sat next to in the 500 person Humanities 101 lecture last semester. Baz really enjoys his sport, and he did run this way occasionally before he noticed him wiping the window one day. Since then he's modified his routine to pass by this shop every morning in the pathetic hopes he can see the boy he has a crush on. The boy whose name he doesn't even know. Which, frankly, is quite sad, given the boy is only there sometimes. Calling him a boy does him no justice. No boys have such broad shoulders that dance scandalously under t-shirts with each pen stroke. Boys don't have jawlines sharp enough to cut glass. Although he does have boyish features, tussled golden curls, big blue eyes with stubby blond lashes, maddeningly pouty lips. So if Baz gets a hard on thinking about this handsome stranger and goes out of his way to steal glimpses, then what of it?

Simon had lived above Main Street Coffee Co. since he moved in with Ebb in primary school. Simon had been a part time barista unofficially since he had turned 15, he had been an Assistant Customer Service Manager since his 18th birthday. It's been a good turn of luck that Simon loves coffee like fish love water. 

Ebb's only condition for raising Simon was that he worked hard at whatever he chose to do. In secondary he was an average student, but he put his heart into wrestling, and into the shop. He made it into Uni on a wrestling scholarship, only to have the wrestling team disbanded due to lack of funding his second term. The administration felt bad and kept his scholarship, so he's pushing through the degree in preparation of taking over the coffee shop. Ebb wants to retire early and travel the countryside. 

Simon likes working mornings in particular, the people watchings better in his opinion. There's Shepard who comes in first thing every morning to order a Double Shot Latte and sit for a few hours and write. Agatha, an old ex-girlfriend comes in every Saturday and Sunday to get an Almond Milk Caramel Frappe, a Peach-Blueberry smoothie, and an Iced Chai Latte for her hungover roommates. Trixie and her girlfriend grab matching sugar loaded seasonal drinks on their way from Hot Yoga twice a week. Old grumpy Malcolm comes in to get a gaggle of frappes for his teenage daughters on the weekends. Simon likes to watch the foot traffic too, he takes pride in cleaning the big windows out front weekly, and more often as needed to keep his storefront looking pristine. He likes to watch people walking dogs, Miss Diaz always stops for an Iced White Mocha when she walks her Yorkies. There's a man who walks three big Great Danes, a couple walk their Golden Retriever, and a mean looking old man walks the fluffiest Poodle, and those are just the regulars. There's also the business people walking to their offices with their heels and briefcases. The stream of athletes going to the twenty four hour gym across the street. Fellow university students walking six blocks past the shop to the main campus. Parents walking young kids to the nursery 5 blocks the other direction. And then there's Simon's favorites; the runners. Or a runner in particular. Baz. 

Baz has been running past his shop every morning for a while now. Baz is a beautiful man, sharp features, long dark hair, legs for days. Baz stopped in once to order a Green Smoothie and Simon had been entranced. This tall, graceful man, in stunningly small shorts, and a dangerously tight top, descended straight from heaven to buy a smoothie from Simon. Ever since that fateful day, Simon watches the windows valiantly for Baz to run by, and he has every day, without fail. Baz is a decadent dream floating past in sinfully short shorts, or snug joggers, or even painted on Leggings a few times. Baz is so incredible, that even though he only met him once, Simon is enraptured, how unfair is it, for one person to look so stunning with their hair tied up and all flushed and sweaty? 

Simon thinks about Baz nearly all of the time, there's been a few times when he's walking on campus, he swears he sees Baz. Which is crazy? Baz probably doesn't even go to the same University. Someone as stunning as Baz shouldn't even be in Simon's universe. Even Penny, Simon's best friend and best barista noticed how stuck in his head Simon is.

The last customer clears out for the moment, and Simon turns to Penny, daydreaming about how soft Baz's hair probably is.  
"I just think he's so attractive, how can anyone even compete?" Simon asks.  
"That's why you didn't notice that blond left you her number on the receipt?" Penny waves the receipt in front of his face. Simon just shrugs and snatches the receipt before crumpling it and tossing it in the trash.  
“You need to do something about this crush, you’re getting pathetic.”  
“I know, I know, it’s just hard…” Simon trails off as Baz runs by.  
“That’s it! Go run after him.Talk to him.” Penny exclaims.

Simon rips off his apron and tosses it at Penny before sprinting out of the store and down the street after Baz. With Baz’s head start and incredible speed, after a few long minutes, it's apparent Simon can’t catch up with him. With a big sigh, Simon turns around and walks back to the shop. He needs a better plan. Theres no way he could just go running without looking stupid; but Penny’s not wrong. Simon thinks the only time Penny has ever been wrong, is when she says the hot chocolate is the best drink they make. Simon decides to go to the store after work, buy some gym clothes that’ll fit, and try running this evening, for practice. He'll keep running until he can run without gasping for air and embarrass himself in front of Baz.

Baz starts his Friday morning like every other morning. A glass of lemon water, a good morning text sent to his aunt, they both live alone, and poor Fiona gets so nervous thinking about him "all alone in the big city" finished by some stretching before his run. Baz listens to the latest playlist his friend Niall sends as he runs. He runs past the park, past the grocery store. His heart speeds up as he approaches Main Street Coffee Co, he watches the door open and a perky blonde passes him, he keeps running, past the shop, turning before he gets to the university then turning again to return to his apartment. Baz almost wants to stop for a drink and a chance to chat with the cute barista, but what would he even say? " I think you're really cute and we sat next to each other last semester and we should date and be happy?" Should he say " You're hot, I'm hot, let's bang?" His best mate Niall would tell him to quit acting like a wanker and tell the bloke hi, but Niall, despite being an uncool club DJ has no problem getting ladies attention. But historically, Niall gives the worst relationship advice. Baz would ask Dev, his other best mate what to do, except Dev has harbored a hopeless crush forever, and obviously would be of no help. 

That evening, Simon goes for his very first run of his own accord. It's awful, Simon has no idea how or why people run for enjoyment. He feels like he's dying. He can't catch his breath. His heart is pounding out of control. He's sweaty. His side hurts. He can feel the blood pumping in his forehead. He's panting. He barely makes it up the street before collapsing on a bench shuddering for breath. 

The next morning, beautiful Baz runs by. Simon watches him go, dreamily staring. That evening Simon goes for another run. It's not any better than the first. This time his thighs burn. 

The day after that Baz runs in the morning, and Simon in the evening. After two weeks of running every day, Simon stops hating it. After three weeks, he's down 2 pounds. After a month, he can run and enjoy it and not get ridiculously winded. However, after a month of hatching his plan, he realizes how creepy it is. 'I watched you run for a while, like a stalker, then decided to also run obsessively, to impress you, on the off chance you wanna go on a date with me.' 

Despite his trepidation, one morning Simon puts on his athletic outfit and waits for Baz to pass, and runs after him. Chasing Baz feels stalkerish and inappropriate the longer he does it, but it would be even weirder to turn around, right? So Simon keeps jogging, even though he isn't catching up to Baz. Simon watches him turn the corner, and abruptly turns around to go home. 

The next day, Simon times it, and goes jogging before Baz passes the coffee shop. Baz follows him at a safe distance, until Simon turns the corner and Baz has to go the other way back to his apartment. 

The day after that, Simon starts his run nice and early, and this time heads in the direction Baz comes from. Simon runs until Main Street merges with Second without seeing Baz. Damned timing!

A day later Simon, ever persistent, runs toward where Baz should be, this time, passing him for a scant second. But Simon's so in the zone he forgets to stop and talk to him. 

The next day Simon jogs after Baz, chasing him down city blocks and around corners, but Baz has legs like a gazelle, a tall, muscular, handsome gazelle. Simon's stocky build is no match, and he can't keep up.

The day after that Simon figures if he can start before Baz, that Baz might pass him and then they can talk. That's sure to work. Except Baz, recognizes him and stays half a block behind him, to appreciate the sight of Simon in his running shorts. 

On the seventh morning jog, Simon loses hope he goes out earlier and never sees Baz, but it doesn't make sense. Baz ran this path every day for the past two months, and when Simon wants to accompany him, he's nowhere to be seen.

After a week of failures, Simon gives up. His plan isn't working, and he's being late to his 1 o'clock class because now he has to shower in the morning, and Ebb's cross because she hates working mornings, and he hasn't seen Penny because she works in the morning. Simon is done. It's just not meant to be. So Simon goes back to working mornings. Then a miracle happens.

Baz has noticed the coffee shop boy jogging in the mornings, while he's happy the boy likes to jog (what great boyfriend material) he's sad because now he can't stare at him through the window. Baz saw him a few times this week jogging, as opposed to his predictable work schedule. When Baz sees him finally working, he does a quick calculation before stopping to cool off a bit and going inside. 

Baz waits his turn to order, the boys taking orders and there's a few customers between them.  
"What can I get you?" When the boy looks up at him, his question falters.  
"Can I please get a medium Banana-Kale smoothie?"  
He nods, writing on a cup. "A name for the order?"  
"Baz, and yours?"  
"I'm Simon, Simon Snow." He sends a wink before turning to make the drink. 

When Baz walks out, he turns his cup to catch a number sloppily written on it, with a little sharpie heart. Baz breaks out in a big grin as he heads to his home.

The next morning, Baz picks Simon up from the coffee shop, and they run together.


End file.
